The invention relates to hangers for supporting delicate instrumentation and more particularly to an improved hanger having omnidirectional rigidity for supporting a gyro motor.
As can readily be appreciated by those familiar with various fields of technology wherein delicate instrumentation, such as gyro motors and the like, are supported by elastic structure which accommodates motion, a great deal of difficulty is encountered in achieving uniformity in directional rigidity, relied upon in uniformly resisting the motion, in order to protect the instrumentation from deleterious effects of motion. This is of particular concern to those in the aerospace industry engaged in the design, fabrication, and installation of delicate instrumentation, such as gyro motors, aboard spacecraft which often requires a use of economic, lightweight, and reliable hangers of a simplified and practical design.
Hangers heretofore employed in the installation of gyro motors frequently are characterized by directional rigidity which results in excessive motion in given directions being accommodated, while insufficient motion in other directions is afforded the mountings employed in supporting the motors. Such lack of uniformity in rigidity often results in the damaging of the bearings employed in supporting the momentum wheels of gyro motors, particularly when these motors are subjected to the G-loading and vibrations which often attend the launching of spacecraft. Such damage can, of course, lead to aborted missions.
It is, therefore, a general purpose of the instant invention to provide an improved and lightweight hanger, of a simplified design, having enhanced uniformity in motion resisting rigidity for mounting delicate instrumentation, such as gyro motors and the like.